Rabbit Z
by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini
Summary: There are those born as heroes, then those that strive to be...but sometimes it happens when you don't want it. Reina Moore is a young teen in a large family that wants nothing more then to participate in the World Martial Arts tournament, but to do this she needs training, and none other will do but the last champion...Son Goku.
1. New kid on the block

Ok first off just want to state I've been on a looong hiatus trying to improve both my writing and character development. While I have gotten rid of some typical Sue traits I use I do not feel the need to be rid of them all, otherwise you end up with ( to me anyway ) 'Bob woke up, Bob took a shower, Bob scratched his arse, Bob went to work." Yes, I think you see where this is going. Without some Sue like traits the story has no purpose...and I mean this when involving an OC mind you. I would like to try works involving Cannon characters and actually plan to in the future.

Always wanted to try a BulmaxGoku fic anyway, kinda an alternate reality type thing. :P

Ok and as a last note, it may seem a few times as though I bash on Chichi and Bulma...I don't. I respect both as characters and when they have to go through being...Bulma anyway, normal human women, and will try to show that as the fic goes on.

Thank you for both your time and patience, and as always if you see grammar and punctuation errors please message me privately and I will fix them ASAP.

 **/p^p^pp**

The earth was peaceful once more...aside from a loud screech from Goku's wife, that broke the silence of a peaceful morning sunrise like a swarm of angry hornets chasing down a lady in her finest.

"Goku!"

Goku yawned as he approached the front door, shirtless and towel around his neck. "What is it Chichi?"

Chichi emphasized her next words very slowly. "Who...is...she...?"

"Who?" Goku peered out their front door. "I don't see anyone."

Chichi tapped her finger downward. "The bunny girl...who is this woman Goku? Don't tell me...you're...having an affair aren't you?!"

"What?" Goku blinked and looked where his angry wife indicated. A rabbit lady was indeed on their doorstep, standing about an inch or two shorter then Krillin, she was covered in dark purple fur, with a large white tail that if anything made her seem shorter then she actually was, large ears that overshadowed her face as they were held forward, and ratty jeans with a red tank top and jacket, her large rabbit like feet left bare. "Who are you?"

A baby crying seemed to wake Chichi from her stupefied look. "Oh no, Gohan is awake now. Just...find out what she wants ok?" Chichi left in a huff, slamming the door behind her husband, and leaving he and the bunny alone.

"Hello." the rabbit squeaked in a shy voice.

It had been several years now since the martial arts tournament where not only had Goku proposed to Chichi, but where he had fought and managed to keep Piccolo from taking over the world, turning it into a haven for murderers and thieves alike.

"Can I help you with anything?" Goku seemed at a loss for words, considering aside from the Ox king they rarely received visitors this far out into the wilderness.

Instead of responding the rabbit pulled a brown pack from her back and begin riffling through it. "It's gotta be in here somewhere...ah here it is." "She withdrew a banner from the last World Martial Arts tournament. "This." she held it out to Goku.

"This?" if anything Goku looked ever more confused. "But this is from the last tournament right?"

"I'm Reina Moore sir, I watched you fight that day with my mom, my dad and my brothers and sisters...you made a huge impact on my life that day, so I've been trying to find you every since then."

Goku turned serious now, his face losing it's typical goofy laid back look. "And why did you track me down?"

Reina dropped to her hands and knees, bowing her head low to the ground. "Please Master, take me on as your student. I've traveled such a long distance to find you."

Somewhere Master Roshi was surely laughing at the irony of this moment, probably whilst reading one of his dirty mags.

"I'm sorry...I'm still training myself and I think Chichi would kill me if I started training anyone." Goku glanced back at the home where little Gohan had stopped crying. "I wouldn't even know where to begin." He actually looked panicked now, as he slowly reached for the door.

"Please Master, I won't be a bother. I'll even sleep outside, and I'll do all your wife's chores for her, so please consider me..." Reina kept her head bowed.

"Well...I don't think it's such a bad trade off." Chichi appeared at the door, chubby baby in her arms and seeming in a much better mood. "I do need a little help with Gohan, and there is so much to do around here...since someone keeps wondering off to train all day."

Goku laughed nervously. "You know about that huh? Well...I guess if Chichi is fine with it...then ok I'll train you, but it won't be easy." he added in at Reina's relieved look. "I'll train you the same way my Master trained me, in the turtle hermit style."

"Thank you, you'll never regret this I promise and-" Reina stood, bowing politely and paused when a now screaming baby Gohan was shoved in her arms.

"Wha?"

Chichi grinned. "He needs changing, I suggest you get to it."

 **/p^p^pp**

As the days went by Reina picked up a regular schedule of getting up at sunrise, eating a quick meal and training with Goku...though to her dismay after discovering she had little stamina and fighting ability, aside from street brawling he put her to tasks to build that up, hour long running, bouts of situps, and pushups til she felt her arms would fall off before she returned to Goku's home to see to Gohan for the day, which consisted of changing, feeding, bathing, and amazingly enough reading the baby books he could not possibly understand...like World History, and science of Neutrons.

Chichi seemed to think getting a jump start on Gohan's education meant starting the moment he was out of the womb.

During the day while Goku was acquiring food and supplies for the family, Reina not only took care of Gohan, but she and Chichi developed a budding friendship, much like a mother and daughter and would sit talking over lunch about Reina's family and her home.

"So how old are you Reina?" Chichi asked one day over tea. "I mean, I know you have four brother's and six sisters, and your father works as a farmer, but you don't seem to talk much about yourself."

"Me?" Reina asked sitting the flowered cup down. "Well...what's to tell? I'm fourteen, I got into martial arts after watching your husband in the tournament when I was...like eleven or twelve...hmm I like reading romance novels and one day I'd like to compete in the tournament myself." **  
**

"I see...so that's why you asked Goku to train you then." Chichi took a sip of her own tea. "What about a husband? You do want one one day right?"

Reina blushed and turned aside. "No way. Some guy smooching on me would just get in the way of my training, besides I have bigger ambitions then that."

"Such as?" Chichi blinked as Reina slammed her hands onto the table, a twinkle in her eyes as she stood, even shocking Chichi.

"I want to be the strongest woman, and not be some vegetable farmer like my dad. I want to be something special, and make my parents proud."

 **/p^p^pp**

"Ah, this is so...nice." Reina reclined in the water of a hot spring, miles from Goku and Chichi's home. The warm water circled around her as she leaned back, arms behind her head, and clothes neatly folded further back from the spring. She had convinced Goku to give her a little time off after four months now. She was starting to grow a little irate at his training however.

She'd had to skip while carrying milk in a nearby city, earning odd looks from those up early for work, as well as doing so while wearing a fifty pound turtle shell. She'd even asked Goku when he would really start training her, but he only replied this was to build up her strength first.

Reina ducked her head down into the hot water up to her nose, and not for the first time wondered what she'd gotten herself into. Martial artist? Yea right, at the rate she was going she'd be lucky if she could take down some of the weaker Martial Artists at the tournament. Her muscles were screaming in agony, and only the hot water here seemed to offer her any relief.

"Reina?"

The Rabbit stood up in shock, her nudity only obscured by thick steam. "Goku! Don't come in! I'm not decent!"

"Alright, I'll wait right outside then." Goku promised.

Reina quickly dried herself and slipped on her clothing, before meeting Goku directly outside, brushing her short black hair as she met the Saiyan. "I thought we agreed I'd be back in the morning."

"We did but...there was something I wanted to give you." Goku held out a bundle of folded orange clothing. "You left before I could give you this."

Reina unfolded the orange garment, her eyes widening in surprise. "But Goku, I'm not strong enough yet am I?"

"You're stronger then you think Reina." Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. "I started you wearing a ten pound shell, then a twenty...you might not see it but your a lot stronger. I can tell."

Reina looked over the Gi. "Is this your symbol on the back Goku?"

"Mmm hmm." Goku nodded. "Tomorrow you'll start your real training with me. It's not going to be easy my friend, but I think you're ready. We'll start tomorrow at dawn, and I am not going to go easy on you."

As Goku left, Reina stared after him as she entered the cave once more to relax before the hardships of the next day would begin.


	2. Striving for better

Going to try and get better about getting chapters out, I want this to be a fairly long fic and I'd always had the issue of being easily distracted. I want to push myself with this however and actually finish a story I started. Wish me luck. :P

 **/p^p^pp**

If Reina thought the milk crates were tough, they were nothing compared with the daily beating she took from Goku now, and these were beatings as she found herself stretched to defend herself against his seemingly endless blows. She would put up a good defense at first, then her stamina would seem to run out, having yet to land a blow on the kind man who'd agreed to train her.

She wore her orange training Gi now, very rarely slipping back into the clothes she'd arrived in. It was only a year now until the tournament, and the way things were progressing she doubted she'd ever be ready in time, but Goku was unwilling to give up, and his praise only slightly lifted her spirits. During her year with Goku she'd also come to really care for the now three year old Gohan, he was a never ending pleasure to be around, and his curious nature created something of a bond between the pair, like brother and sister. Chichi now had come to view the young rabbit as something of a daughter, and fussed over her much as she did for Goku.

Reina stayed in Gohan's room with the boy, it made tending after him easier, and he rarely cried unless he scrapped his knees now, something that happened fairly often as he toddled after the bunny he now called 'sis'.

That morning Goku stood in the kitchen, drinking down a tall glass of orange juice as Reina strolled in, opening the refrigerator door and grabbing a clean glass of her own. The sun was only now just cresting the horizon as Goku turned her way.

"Bout time you woke up Reina. I've been waiting for a bit now." Goku chided, a warm smile on his face. "Ready to get back to it?"

"Sorry Master." Reina drank her juice in one gulp and bowed formerly to the man beside her. "Gohan didn't want to go to sleep last night. He kept asking me to read more to him." she yawned in emphasis.

"Oh?" Goku sat his glass in the sink and turned to her. "Well...nothing like a good spar to get the blood pumping."

Reina groaned as she followed Goku from the house and both lifted off, flying high above the home before taking off in a easterly direction. There was a field a few miles away they often frequented for their morning and now evening spars, and she still sported several bruises from a few days prior. It seemed she would be adding several more before the morning's end.

"Master?" Reina asked as they flew.

"Yes?" Goku responded, without turning her way. "If this is about you being ready for the tournament I already told you that you'd be fine, so stop worrying so much."

"But..." Reina closed her eyes a moment. "I'll admit my muscles don't cramp up as much now, but I've still to land a single hit on you. How am I supposed to even get past the qualifying round, never mind the rest of the tournament?"

Goku landed, and Reina shortly after before he turned to respond. "Honestly I'd be surprised if you could hit me Reina." Goku smiled as her face fell. "I think that's why you can't see how far you've actually come, which is why...I asked a friend of mine to help out today."

"Yo." a shorter bald man stepped around Goku then, surprising the bunny that he'd managed to keep his presence hidden til right then. "So you're the star pupil I've heard about. Name is Krillin, and your Master and I have been friends since we were kids ourselves."

Reina held out a hand to the short bald man, as he did to her. "It's nice to meet you too...but I'm not a star or anything...far from it actually."

"Oh don't be so modest Reina." Goku gave her a hearty clap on her back, unfortunately his friendly gesture knocked her off her feet. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I forget how strong I am sometimes."

Reina took his hand as he held it out to her to help the bunny to her feet. "No...sweat Master." she stood a little unsteadily as Krillin tried unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter. "Very...funny baldy."

"Hey!"

 **/p^p^pp**

Goku stood referee a short distance away from the two as Krillin and Reina squared off, each seeming to size up the other. Krillin was completely calm, while Reina's stance gave away her tense and nervous muscles.

"Loosen up Reina." Krillin took a fighting stance. "I'm not going to go all out or anything. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

Reina's eyes narrowed at that. "Why? Because I'm a girl Krillin? if I were a boy you'd fight me seriously right?"

"Wait, no...that's...that's not what I meant." Krillin actually dropped out of his stance as Reina jumped forward delivering a sharp uppercut to his chin that actually caught the short man off guard, as he stumbled back, lifting a hand to wipe his mouth. "That's a little underhanded Reina, and I doubt Goku taught you that."

"I did." Goku chimed in. "I said to take advantage of an opportunity if she saw one."

Reina giggled. "I caught you completely off guard right?" she stood a short distance away, now in her own stance before him.

"Yea you did, but it's not going to happen again." Krillin took up his own stance once more, before the two of them rushed one another, trading blow after blow.

Reina brought her knee up, only to be blocked by Krillin's elbow, and a quick jab to her gut as he altered his own fighting style accordingly, based on what he noted from her. A kick upward was intercepted and knocked aside before the attacker was grabbed and tossed, the same for all of her punches. She jumped back, breathing heavily having only landed a few blows. "What am I doing wrong?"

Krillin blinked. "Is this a trick question?"

"Just focus Reina." Goku called from the side. "You're better then this. I should know I trained you. Now...ATTACK!"

Reina took a deep breath, seeming to regain her composure. Goku was right, she'd been far too busy wallowing in self doubt, when she should have been focusing on her fight, and thinking back on that, perhaps her own self doubt was what caused her to fail even before now. She suddenly glanced at Krillin, a eager smile on her face. "I'm sorry Krillin, I wasn't giving you the fight you came here for. I'm ready to do that now."

"Good." Krillin shifted his own stance, the two of them floated high above the treetops now. "Ready Reina?"

Instead of responding the bunny rushed him with a loud scream. "RABBIT...PUMMEL!" she delivered lightning fast punches, face, chest arms, as Krillin was forced to defend, most of her blows hitting home and knocking the short man to the ground with one final overhead blow. "I...I did it!"

"Excellent." Goku flew up to his pupil, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did well Reina."

"I'll say." Krillin sat up from his self created pile of rubble. "I defiantly felt that one." he stood and begin brushing off dirt and dust from how own orange gi, before joining the two in the air.

"Thanks you guys." Reina smiled. "I never knew I had it in me."

Goku kept his hand on her shoulder, as proud of her as if she'd been his own daughter. "I did."

"Goku! Reina! Lunch is ready!" They all turned at the sound of Chichi's summons in the distance.

"Want to join us Krillin?" Goku asked his friend. "We have more then enough."

"No thanks man." Krillin remarked, turning to leave. "No offense Goku, but your wife is more then I can handle." he shot off for Roshi's island to the sound of Goku's laughter and Reina's confused look.

"Chichi isn't that bad ... well once you get used to her."

"Reina! Goku! Get your butt's in gear right now, or no food for either of you!" now Chichi sounded angry...and surprisingly closer.

"Then again..." Reina turned to Goku. "Race you there?"

"You're on!" Goku grinned, as the two shot off for home.


End file.
